When Crazed Fans Attack
by Good Lady Grace
Summary: What happens when four insane Teen Titans fans end up in the Teen Titan world? Absolutley anything involving pitchforks, lacross sticks, secrets being revealed, the Titans seeing themselves on TV, and a nasty amount of dynamite.
1. A Note Before We Begin

**A Note Before We Begin:**

To save myself a bunch of disclaimers, I will say right now that I do not own Teen Titans. I do however own myself, and KrazywithaK and knightfire own themselves. I have recieved there permission to do this fan fic.

I would also like to take a moment to apologize to all RaeXRob shippers. In this story, we are fully against the Raven-Robin match. I do respect your opinions and I apologize if I offend you in anyway during this story. If you would prefer not to see this, please do not read it. I would also like to apologize to all Terra fans because in this story, we are fully against Terra. Again, I respect your opinion and apologize if I offend you in anyway. It's just I'm against these two things and I REALLY show it in this story. Again, if you would prefer not to see this, please do not read it. Thank you for your time and feel free to read my story.  
Your obedient phriend,  
Good Lady Grace  



	2. A Normal Day Gone Wrong

**When Crazed Fans Attack**

**By Good Lady Grace**

**Chapter One**

**A Normal Day Gone Wrong**

When you're a Teen Titan, you normally call loud, wailing noises an alarm and associate said noise with trouble. If that is what the Titans thought when such a noise met their ears on this Saturday afternoon, they were half right: it meant trouble.

"THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!" wailed Terra as she came sprinting full speed through the living room. "HEY! I thought she was in the rock!" said Raven. "You don't need to sound so disappointed, Rae" said Beast Boy. Raven reddened and turned away from the green titan. "WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON!" bellowed Robin, bursting into the living room from the training room. "Yes please, what is this…TERRA!" shrieked Starfire. As Terra ran past again, Cyborg grabbed her arm. "Whoa, whoa what's goin..." he began. "THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!" Terra screamed, pointing behind them. The Titans turned and saw several teens wearing black masks and holding pitchforks, torches, and signs saying 'Down With Terra'. "Hi!" said a medium sized, light brown haired girl with hazel eyes in front, waving slightly. "Um….who are you?" asked Cyborg, his eyes wide. "I'm knightfire aka Kate!" said the girl. "I'm a fan fic author and one of your biggest fans!". "Fan fic?" asked Robin. "I've heard of these lunatics" whispered Beast Boy fearfully. "They take any people they want and manipulate them to their will!". "And you want to kill Terra why…besides the obvious I mean…" mumbled Raven. "We want to kill her because she's an evil bitch with terrible fashion sense, that's friggin why!" yelled someone from the back of the crowd. "That's…pretty much it, yup!" said Kate cheerfully as though she was stating it was sunny out. "I DO NOT HAVE TERRIBLE FASHION SENSE!" shouted Terra angrily from behind Cyborg. "If you'll all move, we'd like to murder the blond bitch now" said Kate, still cheery. "I'm fine with that let me know if you need any help" said Raven, shrugging and returning to her book. Cyborg sidled away, whistling. Robin kinda just stared blankly. Starfire joined Raven on the couch. Beast Boy looked from Terra to the mob. "You wouldn't…" said Terra angrily. "Sorry, Terra" said Beast Boy, stepping out of the way. "DOWN WITH TERRA!" yelled the mob and, lead by Kate, they seized the blond girl amidst her protests, tied her up and gagged her, shoved a stick of dynamite in her bindings, and through her out the window. "There, all better!" said Kate happily. She turned to the mob as a loud explosion shook the tower. "You can go now, fellow Terra haters". She snapped her fingers and they all vanished. "That was…really freaky, yes?" said Starfire to Robin. Robin nodded vigorously. "And you're still here because…?" asked Raven. "Oh, I'm not leaving" said Kate happily. "I like it here". "Rae, do you know how to send her back to her dimension?" Robin asked the girl floating next to him, her face hidden behind her cloak. "Robin…I'm over here" said Raven from the couch. She caught sight of the other Raven floating next to Robin and shrieked, "WHAT THE…?". "Oh, that's not Raven" said Kate happily. "YES I AM!" shouted the other Raven in a voice that was similar but was definitely not Raven's. "No your not" said Kate. She walked forward and pulled the cloak of the girl. Revealed was a short, red headed girl standing on a floating platform. "KATE!" she shouted. "I AM RAVEN!". Kate slapped the girl upside the head. The girl's eyes glazed over for a moment and then returned to normal. "Thanks, I needed that" she said, getting off the platform and rubbing her head. "No problem" said Kate. "Who the hell are you and why do you think you're me!" said Raven loudly. "Well, I think I'm you because I'm a crazed fan" said the girl. "Oh great…" said Robin. "…and I'm KrazywithaK aka Roaine. I'm a fan fic author, too!". "THEY'RE CLOSING IN!" screamed Beast Boy, jumping into Raven's arms. "Get away from me" Raven growled. "So if you're Raven's crazed fan, who's crazed fan are you?" Cyborg asked before the others could stop him. "I'm a big fan of Starfire's" said Kate. "Glorious!" said Starfire, soaring across the room and enveloping Kate in a hug. "Hello new fan!". "Yea…" said Roaine. "We're crazed fans but we don't know all your real names or histories." The Titans sighed. "This being why we just ask Good Lady Grace! She knows all that stuff". "WHAT!" screamed all the Titans. "Thank you, thank you, no applause necessary", came a voice from behind the Titans. They whirled around to find a tall, brown haired girl standing there doing a Queen Victoria wave. "Please tell me you're not…" began Beast Boy. "Good Lady Grace aka Sophia" said the girl (me!) with a Cheshire cat grin, "fan fic author and big fan of the Teen Titans. Nice to meet you". "So you…you know all our real…names?" choked Robin. "Yep" said Sophia smiling evilly. Robin hand flew to his head. "Oh sweet God…" he moaned. "Where did you find all that stuff!" yelled Cyborg. "Internet" said Sophia calmly. "Crap" said Cyborg. "Yeah, she knows more about Raven then anyone I know" said Roaine. Raven's eyes widened in horror. Beast Boy dashed over to Sophia and whispered in her ear, "I will PAY you to tell me everything you know about Rae". "How much?" asked Sophia eagerly. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM ANYTHING!" screamed Raven. "RAVEN HAS SPOKEN, YOU MUST OBEY!" yelled Roaine, her eyes glazing over. "Oh bloody hell…" moaned Sophia. "Fine, fine, I won't tell". Roaine's eyes went back to normal. "Thank you" said Raven. "Anything for the queen" said Roaine, bowing. "This is going to be a LONG day" said Robin.

* * *

Stay tuned for more insanity coming up!  
Your obedient phriend,  
Good Lady Grace  



	3. Smile, Your On Teen Titans

** Chapter 2**

**Smile, You're on Teen Titans**

Suddenly, an enormous boom shook the tower. "WASN'T ME!" yelled Sophia as she shoved a pack of dynamite out of view. A large hole had appeared in the wall. Standing there was a short girl with dirty blond hair and grayish green eyes wearing a Teen Titans T-shirt (alliteration).

"SORRY I'M LATE!" yelled the girl. "What'd I miss?". "Friend of yours?" asked Cyborg. "Yes, actually" said Sophia, "This is Grey Rain". "Call me Cat" said Grey Rain with a smile. "I'm another fan fic author". "We're all gonna die" said Raven. "Tru dat" said Kate with a thumbs up. "Don't EVER do that again" said Roaine with a look of horror on her face. Kate smiled evilly. "AND DON'T DO WHAT I KNOW YOU'RE GONNA…" Roaine began to shout, but Kate cut her off. "Have I mentioned that she's afraid of bathtubs and toilets?" she said. "KATE!" shouted Roaine. "Ok, that was REALLY weird" said Beast Boy. Cat raised her eyebrows at Sophia. "Trust me" said Sophia, "you don't wanna know".

Kate leapt over to the Titans and began to say, "Nyah Nyah Nyah". "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sophia and Kate with their hands over their ears (to learn what the hell I'm talking about, see knightfire's profile). Robin backed away slowly. "Alright, this is getting weird" he said. He then collided with a girl wearing a black mask. "Uh, Kate" said Robin. "I think you forgot someone". Kate turned around, saw the girl and screamed piercingly. "THEY'VE FOLLOWED US!" she shrieked. Cat, Roaine, and Sophia whipped around.

"HOLY CRAP!" screamed Sophia

"THIS IS NOT GOOD!" yelled Cat

"NOOOOOOO!" wailed Roaine.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER!" bellowed Cyborg. The three girls (Kate was in a fit of twitching) pointed horrified at the shirt the masked figure (lol) was wearing. On it were two letters: R and R. "What does that stand for?" asked Starfire. "Raven and Robin!" choked Sophia. "What the…!" yelled Raven and Robin.

"RAVEN AND ROBIN FOREVER!" screamed the RaeRob shipper and she began to run through the tower. "You guys take that…THING" yelled Roaine, "I'll give Kate some oxygen". Kate was now twitching and in a fetal position, sucking her thumb and whimpering. Sophia began to pull out some dynamite, but Cat grabbed her arm. "Sophia, we're running low" she said. "Oh, fine" grumbled Sophia. "I'll get the cheese grater if you get the frying pan" said Cat evilly. "Deal" smirked Sophia. They each grabbed the object indicated and began to chase the RaeRob shipper around the Tower.

Meanwhile, Roaine was fanning Kate. "Breathe, Kate" she said. "Can't…breath…RaeRob…not right" said Kate, rocking back and forth in her fetal position. "Oh come on!" shouted Roaine exasperated. Suddenly a light bulb popped up above her head. She looked at it and said, "Now how did that get there?" before shrugging and turning to Kate. "LOOK KATE, IT'S ROBIN AND STARFIRE!" she yelled, pointing at the Tamaranian and the Boy Wonder. "Um…" said Robin, turning scarlet. Kate squealed with joy, pulled out some binoculars, and began observing the couple as one might observe a rare species of penguin. "Take your time with the fluff!" squeaked Kate happily, "I'm here all day!". "Please, what is a fluff?" asked Starfire as the RaeRob shipper, Cat, and Sophia came running by again. "What is a fluff! Oh good…wait a minute…RIGHT!" said Roaine, "You guys don't know the Fan Fic Author's Basic Vocabulary". The Titans watched stupefied as Roaine scribbled madly on a piece of paper. "Here ya go" she said and thrust it at the titans. It read…

Fluff- a cute/romantic moment between two people

RaeRob-Raven and Robin

RobStar-Robin and Starfire

BBRae-Beast Boy and Raven

"You get the basic idea" said Roaine. "This is REALLY insane" said Beast Boy as he backed away from Kate's binoculars. Suddenly, a metallic clang and a grating sound filled the tower along with several screams. Sophia and Cat then emerged carrying the RaeRob shipper and threw her out the window. "Oh that was fun" cackled Cat. The Titans stared at the fan fic authors for a few moments before Sophia shrieked, "OH MY GOD! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR TEEN TITANS!". "Dude, Teen Titans is only a TV show in OUR world" said Kate. "I rigged up my PS1 so that we can watch it here" said Sophia pulling out a mangled PS1 with antenna sticking out of it. "YAY!" said Roaine and she flopped onto the couch. Sophia ran over to the TV and hooked the PS1 into it. Cat ran off to make popcorn and hoard chocolate. "What do you mean…TV show?" asked Cyborg. "In our world, Teen Titans is a TV show" said Kate. "That's how we know every little detail of what goes on in your lives!". "Oh my…" said Starfire.

Sophia whacked the PS1 as Cat came back balancing a popcorn bowl on her head while stuffing her face with chocolate. The Titans watched as the screen came up with a picture of Robin and strange music started. "What is that?" asked Beast Boy. "That's your theme song!" said Kate. "They're singing it in Japanese this time" said Cat through a mouthful of chocolate. Sophia then began to sing in Japanese. "You can tell I'm obsessed" said Sophia at a pause. "I learned friggin Japanese for you people! I can barely speak English!".

The Titans watched as the theme song…stuff…was replaced by a picture of Killer Moth laughing manically in his layer. "OOH! I LOVE THIS ONE!" squealed Kate. They proceeded to watch the episode, all the Titans looking horrified as they watched themselves on TV. Suddenly, it came to the part where Robin had to dance with Kitten. "THEY GOT THAT ON TAPE!" yelled Robin falling onto the couch and landing in the popcorn bowl. "Well (munch munch) DUH" said Roaine. "They catch (munch) every thing on tape!" said Kate. Starfire turned a nasty shade of blue, Raven broke a few light bulbs, Beast Boy passed out, Cyborg's jaw hit the floor, and Robin's eye started twitching. "Every…" began Starfire. "…thing, yes Kori" said Sophia. Starfire screeched, "HOW DID YOU…!". "I know ALL OF YOUR REAL NAMES!" yelled Sophia. "Your real name's Kori?" asked Cyborg. Starfire nodded mutely, but the Titans were distracted by what had just appeared on the TV. Robin and Starfire were slow dancing in a spotlight. "THAT'S PERSONAL!" yelled Robin, turning scarlet. Beast Boy whooped and laughed along with Cyborg. Raven just stared. Finally, the ending song started and the authors sang along off key. "Oh I love that show" laughed Cat, throwing popcorn at the ceiling. "I hate that show" said Robin fuming. "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!" yelled Roaine happily.

* * *

there ya have it. Welcome aboard, Grey Rain!  
Your obedient phriend,  
Good Lady Grace  



End file.
